


There's Blood In the Water (But Magic In My Heart)

by LuNrECLiPsE



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNrECLiPsE/pseuds/LuNrECLiPsE
Summary: Uma x Harry Hook fluff and stuff. My headcanon of their relationship even though it's not specified or possibly canon. I suck at summaries ;^;





	1. Red Always Looks Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for opening up one of my first fanfics like ever! Apologies about the summary, the story will hopefully be better than that. I definitely do not own these characters or Descendants. All rights for them go to Melissa De La Cruz.

Harry would do anything for Uma. Including march to Hades himself.

Prompt: “What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.”

Harry winced as Ursula threw her daughter against the shoppe wall, the audible crack as Uma slid to the ground making him growl under his breath. He was her first mate, the one who was supposed to do the heavy lifting and take the harder hits. And yet here he sat, helplessly watching his beautiful goddess of a captain stand slowly, her head bowed as her mother continued to rage. Uma just stood there, brown eyes cold and her face as emotionless as Harry had ever seen it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ursula told Uma to just leave and vanished into the kitchens. Harry breathed out a small sigh of relief and stood, running a hand through his hair before placing his pirates hat on his head and grabbing his hook. He watched as Uma slipped the torn and dirty apron from over her head and threw it at a customer. A cocky smirk blossomed on his face as Uma wordlessly directed him to the door, her teal braids swinging as Harry followed after her, scowling at anyone who got too close to his captain. He admired Uma as they stalked towards the Lost Revenge, the ship that he and several of Uma’s crew called home. Harry didn't speak, just continued to smirk and taunt others around his Siren, a silent but deadly barrier of protection. He knew she would talk when they were alone, without the prying eyes and ears of the people of the Isle. 

When they arrived at the ship it was silent, for once and Harry was glad of it. Because when Uma almost immediately collapsed from pain and exhaustion, Harry was able to scoop her small frame into his arms without his crew mates whistling and jeering. “Shh… yer safe Uma.” Harry whispered as he carried his captain to her quarters. Uma clung to his jacket, her legs shaking at the sheer willpower it had taken to walk all the way here. Harry kicked open her bedroom door, walking inside to lay her gently on her bed. Grabbing a wet cloth from the pitcher on her bedside table, he set his hook down and placed the cloth on Uma’s forehead before closing the quarter’s door in the event that a crew member returned from whatever plundering they were doing. Harry sat beside her, carefully removing her hat and placing it next to his hook on the table. He took off his own pirate hat and tossed it to the floor, more concerned with her well-being. Uma smiled softly up at him.

“Thank you… Hook.” He shot her a cocky grin in return. 

“What kind of first mate would I be if I didn't look after meh captain?” Harry cupped her cheek, looking into Uma’s dark eyes with concern. “What happened this time?” Uma shook her head slightly. 

“It's none of your concern.” At his pointed look, Uma rolled her eyes. “I'm alright Harry. Chill.” She smirked up at him. “If I didn't know better I’d think you were going soft on me.” Uma couldn't resist teasing him, especially when he was as concerned as she knew he was right now. It was adorable. Harry growled, a sexy as all hell smirk growing across his face as he bent forward over her, tracing his hook down her cheek.

“Is that a challenge?”


	2. Bad Enough For Ye Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma's irritated. Harry's been avoiding her, making her both nervous and confused. She's determined to find out why, and if it so happens he's seeing another person, well, Uma sharpened her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you so much for the support! I'm trying to get chapters rolling for you guys ASAP. I hope you love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! (P.S. Apologies for shorter chapters in the beginning, still getting used to actually sending my work out)

Uma muttered under her breath as she unceremoniously dropped another tray of disgusting food in front of a customer. It had been over a week since she and Harry had ANY type of romantic interaction and, even though there was no way in hell she was admitting this, Uma missed it. Desperately. Harry continued going about his basic duties as a first mate, plundered and stole whatever he could, and yet he seemed to be avoiding his Captain. There was no flirty glances sent her way, slow smiles that seemed to melt her heart, and no physical contact. AT ALL. Uma scowled and threw off her apron, not caring if her mother gave her an earful about missing half of her shift. She was going to go find Harry, and make him explain why the heck he was avoiding her! The daughter of Ursula stalked through alley after dark alley, searching for a familiar red coat and rugged grin. And finally, she spotted him. From the top of a large building, Uma saw her first mate swimming along the coast. With a grin she ran for the shore, teal braids flying out behind her. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw Uma diving into the water from the boardwalk. He swore quietly and quickly swam for land, resisting the urge to grin. His sea witch noticed. It had killed Harry to stay away from her, to resist flirting with her, but after her comment about him going soft, Harry wanted to test his Siren. So, he had become distant. It took all of his self control to not turn around and hug her to his body when Uma grabbed his shoulder.

“HARRISON JAMES HOOK. WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?” Uma’s voice cracked slightly, just barely noticeable. But Harry knew her too well, and the fact that she was actually sad and scared made him swell with both happiness and pain. Not being able to stop himself anymore, Harry turned in the water and hugged her tight, treading to make sure the both of them didn’t sink to the depths of Davy Jones’ Locker. 

“I’m so sorry my love. I wanted to show ye I wasn’t goin soft.” Harry grinned down at Uma’s wide, unbelieving eyes. “Do ye know how much effort it took not to drag ye into meh bedroom on the ship? Seriously Uma, ye make it hard for any guy to keep their hands off yeh.” He laughed, a cackle that sounded across the calm water. “So, Sea Witch, I see ye came runnin back to meh after all.” Harry’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Miss meh?” Uma promptly cuffed him over the head.

“You little son of a-” She shook her head. “You have no idea, Hook. You have absolutely no idea.” Uma blushed slightly as she kissed his cheek. “I thought you were seeing someone you jerk! I was hell bent and ready to kill the harlot.” Harry laughed.

“Now who the hell would be better than meh very own captain? You missed, by the way.” When Uma glanced up at him, confused, Harry captured her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. And Uma melted into it, clutching his jacket and absolutely refusing to let go. That is, until they both started sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always, stay evil!
> 
> Yours, Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! Still trying to get myself inspiration and to see if you guys reading actually like where I'm heading so far! I promise to keep this going!
> 
> Yours truly, Poison


End file.
